To Death Do Us Part
by Carebear19
Summary: Rewritten and updated Jason and Kim have a secret they've kept from those in the group that followed the original five. One that will change their group as they know it. One that brings the entire gang back together in Angel Grove for the first time in 2
1. The News

**Title:** To Death Do Us Part

**Author:** Carebear19 aka DayDreamBear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Saban and the other people involved in Power Rangers. Though I wish I could borrow some of them, particularly the guys for use around the house.. Hmm...( Summary: When Jason learns some bad news, everyone comes back home, and remembers the promise they made years before.

**Author's Notes:** Hi guys, I know it's been forever since I updated this or any of my stories. In the last year and a half I have moved 4 times, lived in 5 houses, and spent two months helping my uncle watch his and his business partners 50 dogs. So my muses seemed to have either gotten confused and lost back at one of the houses or one of the states I lived in before now, or else they ran for the hills those two months with all the dogs. If they did take the last option, can't say I blame them. Until one has slept in a twin bed with twelve dogs and two cats (who hate each other and try to kill one another over you and the dogs)... well it makes pretty much a lot of sense that they ran for the hills... hell I wanted to the two times those silly pups actually pushed me out of the bed.

So, I finally found my muse for this story again... after what a year and a half... almost two... and though we agreed to work together, the original ideas I had for this seemed to have disappeared. So, I have made a few changes to this since it was first posted. A few time line changes. And since I have seen very little of DinoThunder, this is most definitely an AU. Besides the changes from Zeo as it was. Other than that, I think everything is explainable in the story...

Please please review. I'll love you all forever. And Flames shall be used to roast the marshmallows for my smores. To feed my muses who have decided to stick around. And their caretaker Harvey. Bloody rabbit that he is. :)

So without further ado, on to the story ...

* * *

**TIMELINE:** (Almost forgot this, I'm terribly sorry) Anyway, this is the time line of sorts. In episode 49 of Season 4 (Zeo Rangers), Good As Gold, Jason lost the Gold Ranger Powers. In the series, in that episode he left, only to return again in the Turbo movie. However, for this story, he did not leave. After the events of Kim's letter, and when Tommy was brainwashed by Gasket, he has lost faith in himself. And decides he needs to leave Angel Grove. To escape life. (For the sake of an actual time based on the timeline at A Writer's Guide to the Power Ranger Universe www.rovang.ord/wg/wgindex.htm I'm saying that Good As Gold occurred mid-July of 1997. 

Tommy left the rangers that day, after giving his powers to Jason. (Which will be shown in flashback by Jason). And he only contacted the group once every few months, if that. In his need to find himself, he had to be alone and away from the others.

Now this story takes place a year and a half after that day. Two years after Kim sent Tommy the 'letter'. And the Zeo Rangers are still the ones in charge. But seeing as Zedd and Rita destroyed the Machine Empire in Good As Gold, they are now fighting Zedd and Rita once more.

So yes, on to the story... really this time...

**P.S. :** Ok, one last thing, sorry loves. Thoughts are/-/ THOUGHTS /-/Stressed words are _Italicized

* * *

**Chapter 1: Catching up on life

* * *

Dear Jason, ** _

How are you? I'm fine, and yes I'm not lying.

I've found a place up north between San Francisco and Sacramento. It's a beautiful area; I'm living in a boat on a Marina actually. It is a quiet town, and I've got a pretty good job that's actually fun. I'm working at a restaurant not far from my boat. The owner, Babs, is an absolute sweetheart and has adopted me as a surrogate grandson. And who would have thought, I make a fairly decent cook.

I spent a lot of time just thinking about life and trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. You know that to be true by my lack of letters over the past months. But I think I have finally found peace. There is someone, I have not mentioned before now. A woman, who I know that you would adore. She's trusted me with her heart, her happiness, her safety even. And in her, I have found myself... I suppose that doesn't make any sense does it? But it's true. She's helped me find myself, find the hero in me that I thought had only existed as a Ranger. I know I've never mentioned her before, but I don't know, I've put if off for so long... and she has been bugging me to write you guys. So... you can thank her for finally learning about the woman I honestly think I will spend the rest of my life with.

But, on to other things...

How are things in Angel Grove? Really? Have you and Kat finally got the sticks out of your butts and gotten together? You better have or I will drive down there and give you a beating worse than Zedd or Mondo or anyone else can. And don't think I won't do it Jason Lee Scott.

Anyway, have Zedd and Rita been trying to take over the world still? I don't listen to the news much anymore so... But I bet your going nuts wondering if you're making the right decisions. I'm forever sorry I kinda dumped this on you. I just couldn't stay, not at what the costs might be to the others. And don't try arguing with me about it. It's true. Trust yourself Jase, we all do. You're the best leader the team ever had, you're a natural leader and they'll follow you without argument. They'll trust your decisions, as they should. Well, I had better get going. Please don't try and find me. I'll keep in touch as I always do.

Friends Forever,

Tommy

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jason folded the letter back up and placed it in his desk. It had arrived five months earlier. Over a year after Tommy had left Angel Grove and Jason had become the red ranger once more. He had thought his days as a ranger were over after what happened with the Gold powers. And now he was back in red... and it was amazing. But it wasn't the same without the old gang. Kim was still in Florida, Zach and Trini were in Switzerland, while Billy was on Aquitar. And Tommy was somewhere up north.

Closing his eyes he thought back to that day when his life had taken a complete upside down flip once more. He had been at the bluffs a few hours after transferring the powers back to Trey. He had been planning to leave in the morning, to go see Kim, Trini, and Zach then try to figure out what to do now. Then he had heard a noise behind him. He hadn't needed to turn around to know who it was.

**:-:-: _Flashback _:-:-:**

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Jason asked as the wind ruffled his hair.

"I came to see how you were doing." Tommy replied with a smile. One that Jason saw through in a moment.

"Liar."

Tommy smiled, this time a real smile. "You know me far too well bro."

"Yeah, just as much as you know me." Jason replied with a smile. "So, what's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"Yeah well, why don't you go first." Jason replied turning his attention back to the sunset.

Tommy remained silent as he sat down next to Jason. Looked off at the horizon for a few minutes. Just as Jason was about to say something, Tommy spoke, still staring at the horizon. "I'm leaving."

"_What_?" Jason managed to get out through his shock. "Leaving what?" he continued a moment later, confused as hell.

"Angel Grove... the rangers... everything..." Tommy explained slowly before looking at him.

"What's going on Tommy?" Jase managed to ask as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"A lot... nothing... I don't know anymore." Tommy replied as he looked back towards the horizon. "I just can't do it anymore Jase. I need to find myself again you know..."

"What's really going on bro?" Jason asked softly, worried about his best friend.

"I'm leaving in the morning Jase, I don't know where I'm going to go..." Tommy began as he looked at him for a moment then back at the horizon. "But I know I have to go. I need to find myself. Find out who I am other than being a Power Ranger. These last few months... I can't just rely on the rangers to define myself. And under that title... I don't know who I am anymore. I need to find myself Jase."

Jason nodded slowly. "I can understand that bro."

"At least someone does." Tommy replied looking at him. "I don't even understand it. I just know it's what I have to do."

"So now what?" Jason continued after a moment.

"I have a question for you, you can say no Jase, know that." Tommy urged and Jason knew what he was going to say before he could continue.

"I know that bro... and I'd be honored. But after the Gold powers..."

"I talked with Zordon. Your body won't have any problems with the Red Zeo power. In fact, it might be able to help you get past this a hell of a lot faster." Tommy explained. They knew each other far too well.

"Ok then, are you really sure about this though?" Jason asked concerned.

"I'm positive Jase. I have to get out of here. But are you sure about taking back the powers? You just lost one today. I didn't want to go to you, but there is no one I would trust the team with more than you..." Tommy trailed off looking back towards the fading sunset.

"Tommy, I had every intention of leaving, but that was because I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't see a reason for being here anymore. Like no one really needed me. The whole power withdraws thing... But how can I turn you down?" Jason shrugged. "I'd be honored to take the team."

"Thanks man. It means a hell of a lot." Tommy replied with a slight smile.

"Your welcome." Jason replied with a smile as he stood up and reached down to help Tommy up. "So let's go get this taken care of so you can start your traveling the world."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy agreed as he stood up. "Thanks Jase, it means more than you can know." he added as he hugged Jason.

"I can imagine what it means bro. And your welcome just the same." Jason replied with a smile.

**:-:-: _End Flashback_ :-:-:**

Tommy had left that night. After the transfer they had gathered the others, explained that he was leaving and said his goodbyes, then was gone. And Jason couldn't begrudge Tommy his freedom. Heck, he'd enjoyed it himself when he had first been in the peace conference. But there were times when you wished your old friends were around. Like now.

Jason stood up and started pacing the room. He'd been to the doctor's again this morning. And the news wasn't good. /-/ Why me/-/ he thought. /-/ Why Now. The team needs me. /-/Jason stopped pacing when the phone rang. He walked back to the desk and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jase." A female voice said.

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering what's up. It's three o'clock."

Jason smacked his forehead lightly as realization dawned. "Our date. Oh Kat, I'm _so_ sorry."

"That's ok. I was just worried about you. We can cancel if you like... I can just come over and we can watch a video or something."

"You really don't mind?"

"Nah, I'll be there in twenty minutes. You make the popcorn, I'll bring the flick." Kat said with a laugh.

"Alright. See you in twenty." Jase said before hanging up the phone. He and Kat had been dating since two months after that last letter from Tommy. She and Tommy had never really gotten together romantically. Kat just helped him deal with his pain after Kim's letter. He cared about her a hell of a lot, and deep down he knew that he was well over the edge of falling in love with her.

Walking into the kitchen he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and went to answer the phone when it rang once more. "Hello?"

"Hey Jase." the familiar, less perky, voice said over the line.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Jason said sitting down in a chair.

"Not much, I just go your message. What's going on Jason?" she asked concerned, "What did the doctor say?"

"It's back." Jason said softly.

"_Oh no!_ Oh Jase, have you told them yet?"

"No, Kat's coming over soon, I might tell her then. They didn't even know about the appointment."

"You still don't like talking about it do you?"

"No, neither do you." Jason replied with a laugh.

"True, even Tommy never knew."

"You should have told him instead of breaking things off when it came back... I don't know how Billy kept quiet." Jason added with a smile as he thought of their friend

"I know. But he knows how we feel about it. Have you heard from Trini and Zach?"

"Not yet. Can you do me a favor and let them know?" Jason asked

"Sure thing. You enjoy your date okay?" Kim said as she heard the microwave.

"I will, and let me know how your results come back." Jason told her as he got up.

"I will, be careful Jase." She said softly.

"I will Kim. Talk to you soon." He said as he opened the microwave.

"All right. Bye Jase."

"Bye." He replied before hanging up the phone and pulling the popcorn out.

Popping another one in the microwave he went to the cupboard to get a bowl and two glasses for drinks. When he heard the doorbell ring, he set them down and headed to the door. As he walked, he decided to wait until he saw his doctor in two days before telling the others what was going on. Then he would have a better idea of what was going on. As it was, he knew he should talk to Zordon first.

Opening the door, he put aside his worries and smiled at Kat, who held up a copy of Xanadu.

It was going to be a great night.


	2. Gathering

**Chapter 2: Gathering

* * *

**

The plane finally began its final descent to Angel Grove Airport. And Kimberly Hart looked out the window with a smile, looking at all the familiar sights.

She had talked to Jason yesterday afternoon. And immediately upon hanging up, she had called Trini and Zach, who like herself, had got an immediate flight home. They were supposed to meet her at the gate, as their flight landed twenty minutes earlier than hers had been scheduled to land.

Her doctor hadn't been happy with her unexpected trip, but had relented when learning the _reason_ for the trip. That, _and_ Kim had promised to go see her doctor from Angel Grove as soon as she got settled. She and Trini were going to stay at the Kwan's; and along with Zach's parents and Billy's father, Trini's parents had promised to not tell anyone of their coming or, _more importantly_, Kim's illness.

The plane stopped at the gate and Kim got up. Gathering her carry-on and her purse, she watched as the familiar mad rush of a landing airplane passed her by. After today, her world was about to change once more.

And after all the changes it had gone through already that seemed barely possible... But then she'd look in the mirror and see how much she looked like hell. And anyone who told her otherwise was full of crap. She had lost a good deal of weight these past two years, which was surprising in itself as the question of what weight she had to lose had often raised itself in her mind.

But yes, she was quite literally skin and bones now, which was why she wore a good deal of baggy clothing now, to hide it at least a small bit. Course she knew it did very little for her appearance. And certainly didn't hide the bags under her eyes, the pallor of her face. Or her distinct lack of hair.

Which, thanks to the miracles of makeup, which she was by now a wizard with, and a gift from her stepfather, her nice shiny head was now hidden by the wig that looked just like her own hair had.

Reaching up to check her hair, she found everything in place and made her way out into the stream of people and luggage making it's way down the aisle and through the tunnel to the gate.

Looking up when she heard her name; she found Trini and Zach standing next to the pole with the gate number. Kim hurried over to them and got a hug from them both. Suddenly wondering why she hadn't done this before. How did she _really _go two years without seeing any of them?

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Kim." Zach said as he gave her a hug, pulling her from her thoughts. "How are you?" he asked as she stepped back and he could get a good look at her.

"I've been better, but I'm doing alright." Kim said with a half smile. "So, how was your flight? Do you know if Zordon got a hold of Billy? And where are we going next?" Kim asked as the three turned and headed towards the baggage claim.

"That's our Kimmy." Zach said with a laugh, "fifty mile per hour questions."

"Ha ha, very funny." Kim said with a smile.

Trini laughed then answered Kim's questions, "The flight was great, long, but great. Billy is on his way, and will meet us at my house, which is where we are going. My parents are meeting us out front in fifteen minutes."

"Ok. Well, then, we had better get a move on shouldn't we?" Kim said, as she went to get her luggage, and they went to get theirs. While Trini and Zach were watching for their bags, Zach finally voiced the thoughts in both their heads.

"She doesn't look good." They had both seen through her attempts to look normal. They knew her too well for that to work, but it might fool the others for a few hours at least. If one didn't look in her eyes they'd almost think she was just tired and had changed her clothing style.

"No." Trini said softly, "I'm afraid Zach. _None_ of the methods are working. It's been over two years since she got sick again, and now Jase... I talked to her mom before we left to let her know about Jase, she said the doctors are only letting Kim come because there is nothing else they can do. Kim's mom is coming next week, so she can be here to say goodbye."

"Oh God Trini. _How_ are we supposed to say goodbye to our best friend? We _barely_ survived the first time they were sick, and _Jase_ nearly died then. Now _Kim_, I don't know how I'll do it."

"Do what?"

Zach and Trini turned around to see Kim, "Eat Mrs. Kwan's roast duck." Zach said with a laugh, "I just can't bring myself to eat duck, I keep picturing Daffy Duck."

"I know, but for me it's Donald." Kim said with a laugh, "So have you guys seen your luggage?"

"Yeah, actually there it is." Trini said pointing to the carousel. She and Zach grabbed their bags and the three went to the front entrance. Trini and Zach glanced over Kim's head along the way, thankful that he had been able to come up with that save.


	3. Together Again

**Chapter 3: Together again

* * *

**

Billy Cranston walked up to the Kwan's doorstep. He wasn't really sure what waited for him on the other side, but he knew it couldn't be good.

Zordon had contacted him last night, informing of Jason's relapse, and that Trini, Zach, and Kim would be arriving today and hoped to see him. He hadn't heard about Kim's condition since he went to Aquitar over a year and a half earlier, but somehow he had a feeling it wasn't a good sign.

He should have stayed in contact from Aquitar more. Somehow he could have done it... But in truth he had been so happy with Cestria that he didn't want to be woken from the spell. He should have, _that_ was the truth. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, and was happily surprised to find himself looking at Zach seconds later.

"Billy my man." Zach said giving him a bear hug, "How have you been?"

"I'm great. How are you and Trini?" Billy asked as they walked inside.

"We're both fine." Trini said walking up and giving him a hug.

"Trini, you look wonderful, as do you Zach." Billy said with a smile. "Looks like the peace conference has been good for both of you."

"That it has, but we are glad to be home." Zach said as they sat down in the living room.

"That's good. So, where's Kim?"

"In the shower." Trini said as her mom poked her head in and waved.

"Alright, _so_ how is she?" Billy asked as he waved back and Mrs. Kwan went back the way she had come.

"Well, she doesn't look like we remember her, she's hiding how she really looks. And her mom will be here in a week, although Kim doesn't know that yet." Trini explained.

"Oh, how come?" Billy asked, slightly concerned.

"The doctors can't do anything else. That's why they let her come. We don't know if she knows it or not. Her mom is coming to be with her and say goodbye." Zach said softly.

"Oh no." Billy whispered, "_And Jason_?" he asked knowing fear had crept back into his voice. A fear he hadn't heard in five years.

"We don't know anything yet. Kim is the only one who has talked to him so far. He_ hasn't_ told the others, and _no one_ knows where Tommy is. Zordon is trying to get a hold of Aisha to let her know what's going on." Trini explained, stopping as Kim walked in.

"_Billy_!" Kim cried, causing Billy to see her and jump up to receive a hug.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" he asked

"I'm okay. And you?"

"I'm fine." He said as they sat down. "So how's Jason?"

"Well, all I know is that the doctor told him its back. And, if I'm right, he's at the Youth Center now. So should we go see him?"

"Of course, let me go tell my mom. And you need some shoes." Trini said with a smile.

Kim laughed then replied, "Why, I thought I'd start a new trend."

"Some reason I don't think it would catch on." Zach said with a smile as Kim and Trini stood up.

"You never know Zach." Kim said as the two left the room.

"You're right. She doesn't look good. Maybe being here will help." Billy said.

"I hope so, but deep down, I'm afraid that it won't." Zach said softly.

They looked at each other, and recognized a fear they had hoped to never see again showing in their eyes. The same fear, they knew shinned in Kim and Jason's eyes as well.


	4. Telling The Others

**Chapter 4: Telling the others

* * *

**

Kat sat at a table with Tonya, the work from their collage classes forgotten. She was watching Jason as he worked out with Adam and Rocky. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she just didn't know what...

"Hey Kat, isn't that Billy?" Tonya asked interrupting Kat's thoughts. Looking at the door she saw Billy come in with three other people.

"Yeah, that is. And if I'm right, that's Trini and Zach, and I think that's Kim." She explained as she stood up. "Hey Jason." She called, and pointed towards the door when he looked up.

Jason followed her direction and ran towards the group as soon as he saw them. Adam and Rocky were right on his heels. The group quickly made their way to where Kat and Tonya sat, having pulled another table over to provide room for them all.

"Kat, Tonya, this is Trini Kwan and Zach Taylor." Jason said as everyone sat down,

"And I'm Kim." Kim told Tonya.

"Hi." Tonya replied, and Kim smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I didn't know you could leave the peace conference until Summer." Kat said curiously.

"They let us come for personal reasons." Trini told them.

"Cool." Rocky said, "So are you guys hungry?"

"Actually, no. Kim's got big plans for dinner tonight, and she told us we had to be hungry." Billy said, suspicion in his voice.

"What?" Kim exclaimed, "I can cook, _honestly_."

"Yeah right, we lived together Kim." A voice said behind her.

Kim sat up and began to turn as she cried, "_Aisha_!"

Aisha stood behind her and laughed as Kim jumped up and the two hugged.

Immediately, Adam and Rocky stood up for hugs as well.

"Aisha? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Visiting, hi Tonya." She said as she sat down.

"Geez, all we need is Tommy and we would have a complete reunion." Adam said with a smile.

"Maybe I can take care of that for you." another voice said behind them, and everyone looked up to see Tommy.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Later that night, everyone except Kim was sitting in the living room of Jason's house. Kim, was busy in the kitchen making dinner, after reassuring everyone multiple times that she could indeed cook.

"So, what brought everyone back?" Tonya asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Actually, I asked them to come." Jason said quickly, a little too quickly to his teammates thinking.

"Really, how come you didn't tell us?" Rocky asked

"And how did you get a hold of Tommy and Aisha?" Adam asked

"Zordon contacted Aisha, Tommy and I." Billy explained

"And it was a last minute thing." Trini said

"Last night last minute." Zach said with a laugh, trying to lighten the moment.

"Last night? Why didn't you say something?" Kat asked looking at Jason.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Then why were you so surprised to see them at the youth center?" Tonya asked softly.

"And why did you want to surprise us?" Rocky asked. Jason, Zach, Trini, and Billy looked at their hands instead of answering. So Rocky turned to Aisha and Tommy.

"Well?"

"I don't know, Zordon just told me to come." Tommy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too." Aisha said.

"Jason, what the _hell_ is going on?" Kat asked standing up.

"We thought it would be a good time to get together as rangers since we haven't been together in forever." Kim said from the doorway, causing everyone to look up.

"Really?" Adam asked as Kat sat down, "Why didn't you guys say so?"

"Because I asked them to let me tell you, it was my idea." Kim said walking into the room, "Dinner's ready, so lets eat." Everyone stood up and made their way to the dinning room.

"So Kim, what did you make? Grilled Cheese?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"Very funny Rocko." Kim said as they walked into the room and everyone except Kim stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the food.

"All right Kim, fess up. _Who_ did you call to get all this?" Aisha asked

"No one, I _told_ you guys that I could cook."

"Yeah Kim, but this is, what is all this?" Billy asked

"Caesar salad, lobster stuffed mushrooms, garlic cheese bread, shrimp scampi, and crab pasta. _Now_, are you guys going to eat, _or_ stand there watching it get cold?" she asked as she sat down.

"We're going to eat." Rocky said sitting down, quickly followed by everyone else.

**:-:-:**

An hour later, everyone sat around talking, as Kim got up. "So who wants desert?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Do we ask?" Tonya asked with a laugh

"Well, that depends on how many of you want to spend tomorrow working off tonight's dinner." She said with a smile.

"I do." Rocky said and everyone laughed.

"Just bring it out, those of us who want some can get it." Jason said. Kim went into the kitchen and returned with a plate of cream puffs.

"Kim, how did you learn to cook?" Aisha said as she took one.

"My roommate taught me. Her parents own a catering business." Kim said as she picked up her glass.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"To get some water. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the room.

Jase, is she okay?" Tommy asked after she disappeared

"It's not my place to say." Jason said softly.

"What's going on Bro?" Tommy asked concerned.

"She'll tell you when she's..." Jason began but stopped when they heard the sound of breaking glass. "Oh my God! Kim." He said as he, Trini, Zach, and Billy jumped up and ran to the kitchen. The others at the table looked at each other in shock, then followed them.

In the kitchen, Jason was kneeling next to Kim while Zach was getting another glass of water and Trini was picking up the shattered glass.

"Kim, are you all right?" Billy asked from her other side.

Kim looked up and him and softly said, "My bag, I need my meds. The one for dizziness."

"I'll go." Tommy said.

"By the door." Jason said as Trini went to get a wet washcloth.

Tommy and Adam rushed to the front door and got her bag. Looking inside, Tommy saw five bottles of pills. "_Hell_ Adam, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, but my aunt was on two of those meds when she had cancer."

"Cancer? _Crap_! And I remember one of these being in Jason's bathroom years ago." Tommy said softly, "Come on. We better get back." Quickly the two hurried back to the kitchen and gave Billy Kim's bag.

"Which one Kim?" Billy asked looking in the bag as Jason helped her sit up.

"The blue bottle." Kim said taking the water from Zach. Billy took out the bottle and gave her one of the pills. She took it and Jason picked her up and carried her to the living room. A few minutes later, her color seemed to have returned, and Tommy finally asked the question on his mind.

"Kim, what's going on? Why do you have five bottles of medication in your purse, some of which deal with cancer?"

Kim looked at him, and smiled a sad smile. "I had hoped that you guys would never have to know, especially after the first time. But now, I guess the fates are against us. What did my mom tell you Trini?"

"That she's coming to..." Trini began but couldn't finish over the lump in her throat.

"She's coming to say goodbye. It's okay, I've accepted it." Kim said with a slight smile.

"Accepted what?" Tommy asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"She's dying." Jason said softly, "We both are." He said looking up at them, and then looked at Kim, "Inoperable this time. Looks like we both are going." He said with an ironic smile.

"Oh no." Trini said as she began to cry. Zach pulled her in his arms as his own tears began to fall.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about Jason? _How_ are you two dying? And _what_ do you mean this time?" Tommy yelled.

"They both have cancer." Billy said softly, and they all looked at him in shock. "They both were diagnosed with leukemia when we were thirteen. But, Kim relapsed two years ago now, and its spread to her liver. As for Jason, he called Kim yesterday to tell her he had relapsed, but we don't know the details yet." He explained, she had filled him in while Trini and Zach were talking to her mom.

"My brainstem. They can't operate, its too dangerous." Jason said softly, and Kim began to cry silently.

"This can't be happening. Zordon has to be able to do something." Tommy said standing up.

Kim looked up at him through her tears, "No Tommy, _he can't_. I talked to him after I found out about my liver. Being a ranger was something Jase and I will never regret, but Zordon told us that it was very probable that all of the spells and blasts from Rita, Zedd, and all their goons, contributed to our relapses.

"There is nothing we can do now. We have to face what lies ahead. I don't want to die, but I'm ready to. I have to be, because I don't have very long. That's the only reason my doctor let me come, and tomorrow I have to go see Dr. Peterson and get established at Angel Grove Memorial again. I have a month _maybe_ two, _that's_ why we all came.

"They came to be with me, and I want to die here, not in Florida. The _only_ memories I have of Florida is the hospital, I want to spend what time I have left with my family and friends in the place that has been home my entire life. That's why I'm here. And I need you to accept the truth. Please." Kim said softly.

Tommy looked at her, and then walked out of the house. As the door slammed, Kim broke down in tears once more. Everyone sat around the room and cried for the friends they were losing, and the difficult road they knew lay ahead.


	5. Tommy

**Chapter 5: Tommy

* * *

**

Thomas Oliver, more commonly known as Tommy, walked around the town he had lived in throughout the majority of his high school years. The town he had risked so much to protect. He had left almost two years earlier to get away from the world he had sacrificed so much for. He had found happiness, a new life. He had _even_ found love.

Beverley Louise Bernardi was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Almost a year younger than him, she was graduating that coming June from the same high school he had received his diploma from. The same place he had first met her.

His first day at AHS, he had seen her marching in that blasted uniform. He had noticed her because she had been the only one to turn the wrong way. For some unknown reason he had stopped to watch, perhaps to see if she would be the only one to make the mistake again. He would admit, it was a bit nerve-wracking when the man he later learned to be "Chief" came over to him. After all, its not everyday a man as tall as you just strides over in an Air Force uniform. And _yes_, he had seen the man in more impressive uniforms since then, but that first time...

The man hadn't been overly friendly, but had answered his question about why they were marching and proceeded to tell him all about the AFJROTC program. The entire time his focus had been on the girl with her blonde hair in a tight bun that made his scalp hurt from just looking at her. Marching in a skirt and heels. Often times she was hidden behind "Mr. Tall and Broad" behind her. But he still didn't miss when she started to sway slightly, while trying to get the attention of the person calling commands.

The group had turned and was going past him and Chief in, what he later understood to be, a column left movement. She was second to last in the line closest to him when she started to go down. He reacted on instinct, not even knowing he had moved until she was in his arms. Everything was crazy after that.

Marching was forgotten as half the group of twelve rushed to the two of them, including "Mr. Tall and Broad" he later learned was named Mike. The other half split up, part running across the quad to a building all by it's lonesome, the other three going to Chief to see what he wanted them to do. By the time she came to, an ambulance was on its way and Major had arrived, a man who seemed to care about her a great deal besides just being in charge of the Corp.

But the only person she saw was him, then back to unconsciousness she went. He had seen something in those pale green eyes, and had been there in the hospital when she woke up. They had talked about everything under the sun those first hours, and she was the first friend he in his new life. She had helped him forget the things he had seen as a ranger. The nightmares he had never been able to escape. Helped him find his heart again.

He had come back because Zordon had called. Although the last thing he had expected to hear was that Jason and Kim were dying. Or that they had been through this before, and neither had ever told him.

The last thing he wanted to do before his 20th birthday was bury his best friend and his ex-girlfriend, who just happened to be his other best friend. He couldn't believe this was happening. They always thought that one of them could die in the line of duty. But not like this, _not_ to cancer.

He stopped when he heard the familiar ring on his cell phone. Flipping it open he couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he said, "Hey baby."

"Hi darlin'. How are you?"

He sighed deeply, not sure how to reply or what to say.

"Tommy what's wrong."

"Nothing Bev."

"Don't lie to me Thomas Jethro Oliver, I _know _that something's wrong." She scolded over the phone and he gave a small smile even with all the saddness. Only she could get away with his middle name in that tone of voice, other than his mother.

"Kim and Jason are dying."

"Oh Tommy." She replied and he could hear the sorrow in her voice. After a moment she continued. "Do you still want me to join you?" she asked softly.

"It's up to you. I don't know if you want to come. It won't _exactly_ be a happy time."

"How long do they have?"

"I don't know, I sort of ran out after I heard..."

"You ran before you heard everything... Tommy you need to go back there and _hear_ them out... God knows I'll come in a moment's notice. But do you _really_ want me to come. This is going to be _hard enough_ on you as it is..."

Tommy sighed as he thought. "I know, I know. I act before I think a lot of the time. But yes, I think I'm going to need you."

"Alright love. I'll be there in the morning."

"Thanks. I see you in the morning. But don't you _dare_ drive more than you can."

"I promise darlin'. I'll call when I stop for gas. Now get your butt back to Jason's and _make amends_." She threatened, but he knew she wouldn't do much even if he didn't. "Goodnight love." She continued softly.

"Goodnight baby." He replied then ended the call. Sighing he turned back towards Jason's house. He had to apologize to them for leaving like he had. Bev was right about that, though he knew that without her telling him. Then he had to let them know that Bev would be arriving in the morning.


	6. Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Power Rangers related. Nor do I own the location where Tommy is living, it's my old home town, Suisun City, CA. And the restaurant where he is working is based on a restaurant in Old Town, one I know very well. If anyone every gets up to Northern California and has the chance to pass through Suisun, and you are there before 2 pm. I strongly reccommend going to Bab's Delta Diner if it is still open. She has the best breakfast anywhere, and her lunches aren't half bad either. And she opens at like 4 am so...

Anyway, on to other things...

Also, the song Kim has Bev find, the song at the end of the story, is Remember sung by Josh Groban during the end credits of the movie Troy. Obviously they all own everything. And if you can, I would strongly recommend hearing it at least once. Well at least once where you can make out the lyrics. It took me a few times listening to it to be able to transcribe it and truly understand the lyrics. But it is a very moving song. One which I myself will ask to be played at my own funeral in my will... Now to write a will...

Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Reviews are loved. Flames are used to roast marshmallows for my smores.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remembering**

* * *

Kim sighed softly as she turned her head towards the window. So much had happened in the last eleven months. So many changes, and she was so very tired. 

It was surprising how long she had held on. _Too long_ in her opinion. No that was wrong, at least wrong in the sense that she couldn't let any of her friends know. Only Jase had understood, but he was gone now. Just shy of two months now.

Sometimes it was hard to believe it had been eleven months since she had come back to Angel Grove, eleven months since Jason had been diagnosed. Eleven months since the others had learned the truth that she and Jason were dying. But then she'd remember how much had happened and she _knew_ it was true.

Closing her eyes she thought back to the first days. Everyone had been shocked, saddened, terrified that first night. Tears fell freely. Except Tommy, poor, _poor_, Tommy. He had ran from the house that first night. Returning an hour or so later calmer and more composed. With a bombshell in the mind of the majority of the group. His girlfriend was coming down to Angel Grove.

To say it wasn't an idea well received was not only a oxymoron, but was putting blinders, curtains, and turning out the lights on it. Only she and Jase remained quiet on the subject. They knew him better than anyone else. And they _knew_ that none of them could help him through the loss of his two best friends. But this woman, _whoever_ she was, had helped him through the start of a new life. Had _obviously_ been able to calm him down enough to get him back to the house. He needed her there, she was coming. It was that simple. After all, why _else _would she be coming?

Tommy had taken their yelling, their accusations, all without defending himself. He remained in silence for two hours before Jason had finally had enough and had stopped them with a rather sharp remark. Only _then_ did Tommy say anything. His remarks had been simple, "They could say what they wanted to him, but if he heard or saw them say anything to Bev"... it could very well ruin any relationship they would have with him. Then he had gone out to the porch and stayed there all night.

She had been up when Bev arrived, had seen them interact on the porch... she had gotten to know Bev later, but in those moments, she knew that he would be all right. He would survive losing her and Jase. The question was, would the groupsurvive.

In the end Bev hadn't stayed long that trip. She had been there for Tommy, assured him that she would be here whenever he needed her, and met Kim. They had talked for hours. About themselves, about life, about Tommy. Although to this day Kim was still surprised about Bev's last statement that afternoon.

"Thank you... for being you. For loving him. He has such guilt inside, and you saved him from himself. Because of you, your love, your time together, he became the man who saved me. I only hope I can live up to the gift I've somehow received."

Kim and talked with Tommy about it weeks later. He hadn't revealed much, it wasn't his place to tell. And Bev hated for people to know, but she had been a long-term victim of abuse. It wasn't till she met him, until they fell in love, that she found the courage to go to the police and send her abuser to prison. Kim had later learned from Bev herself more details, that she had sent her own stepfather to prison. The _only_ father she had ever known, a man who had sexually abused her since before he even married her mother. It took thirteen years for her too escape. And less than a year later, she still leaned heavily on Tommy. _Just_ a heavily as he leaned on her.

And Kim couldn't help but fall in love with this woman who had overcome so much, and _still_ been able to rescue the man they both loved. The man Bev was willing to give up so he could return to Kim if they wanted to go down that path.

In the end, she and Tommy had talked about everything. _Why_ she had chosen to lie and keep her illness silent through the now _infamous_ letter. They both knew that there was no going back. He loved Bev now. And though he would always love her, Kim was now the only sister he had, and one of his two best friends. Only she and Jason carried that term of all his friends.

And Kim herself _knew_ there was no going back. _So_ they remained true friends, and she made sure the others knew that if they _didn't_ accept Bev at _least_ as Tommy's girlfriend and give her the chance she deserved, Kim herself would _never_ forgive them.

By then she was already back in the hospital. Four months after the truth came out, Jason was checked in, and they were placed in the same room. He held on as long as he could. Long enough to learn Kat was carrying their child and see the first picture of their son. Then he went, with Kat by his side and Kim singing softly from her bed. Kat wasn't due for another month and a half, _and_ while she glowed with happiness, they could still see the _saddness_ in her eyes.

And _somehow_ Kim had managed to live almost two months after they lost Jason. And now, in all honesty, all she wanted was to let go. To be _free_ of the pain.

Opening her eyes at the sound of a door, she looked towards the doorway and smiled at Bev.

"I found it." Bev said softly as she walked over and sat down.

"Thank you." Kim replied just as softly.

"Your welcome." Bev responded with a half smile. "I have everything ready now, and your mom is ok with everything."

"Good." Kim smiled slightly as she looked out the window. "Can you sing it for me?" she asked softly.

"Sure." Bev said and Kim heard the catch in her throat. She had asked Bev to do this instead of making one of the others do it. Set up her funeral as she wanted it...

A moment later, Bev started to sing softly the song she had written when she first learned she was dying. Where Bev found the tape she had done, she didn't know, but she could only be thankful the other woman had.

Closing her eyes, Kim let the familiar lyrics wash over her, and finally let go. She was going home. She could see Jason waiting. And now they could watch over their friends together, and be waiting for them when thy took this same path in the future. But until then, they'd live on in the memories. As it was meant to be. __

_Remember _

_I will still be here _

_As long as you hold me _

_In your memory_

_Remember _

_When you dreams have ended _

_Time can be transcended _

_Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning _

_So brightly _

_It is the last light _

_To fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you _

_Whenever you tell _

_My story _

_For I am all I've done_

_Remember _

_I will still be here _

_As long as you hold me _

_In your memory _

_Remember me_

_I am that warm voice in the cold wind _

_That whispers _

_And if you listen _

_You've hear me call across the sky_

_As long as _

_I still can reach out _

_And touch you _

_Then I will never die_

_Remember _

_I'll never leave you _

_If you will only _

_Remember me_

_Remember _

_I will still be here _

_As long as you hold me _

_In your memory_

_Remember _

_When your dreams have ended _

_Time can be transcended _

_I live forever _

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember _

_Me _


End file.
